Welcome to Innocence
by AdrielNoel
Summary: The air was still, an almost choking feeling that left one wondering if the earth was still spinning. The fog sat in place, never moving, never giving away what lied ahead. No birds sung, for not a single soul was in sight; Just one single man standing solo on an abandoned road with a crooked sign that read in fine Zapfino font "Welcome to the town of Innocence".


**I know I really shouldn't be starting another story, for "Dementalia" is overdue for an update-**

**But! I just couldn't shake this idea from my head! It assaulted me for weeks during work and I could hardly focus on what I was doing! (Although it's more of a game idea, but I have no talent in that department, so fanfiction it is!) **

**So here it is, my latest idea, a Hetalia A.U!**

* * *

_Prologue~ "Welcome to Innocence"_

* * *

_Where am I?_

He awoke in the middle of an abandoned road, face down on the cracked pavement that had faded long ago. His body was sore, _oh he was sore_, but he desperately needed to know where he was. Though his body was slow, his mind was quick to catch up, thoughts filtering through in a chaotic manner as panic began to arise.

_How did I get here?_

_Here _being the lonely road that carried on far beyond the fog and through what appeared to be an old town, complete with crumbling buildings and shattered windows, a scene that screamed pure _abandonment. _A crooked sign that hung off it's left hinge, rusted and beaten due to ages of neglect, read in fine, faded Zapfino font _'Welcome to the town of Innocence'._

The air was still, an almost choking feeling that left one wondering if the earth was still spinning. The fog sat in place, never moving, never giving away what lied too far ahead. No birds sung, for not a single soul was sight.

There was a small ache in the man's chest, causing him to clutch it dramatically as his usually carefree expression morphed into that of pain. What was this feeling? Ah, _loneliness_.

_Is this reality?_

He blinked many times, brown eyes opening and shutting, yet nothing changed. Everything was as it was, simpy existing as it were. No sounds graced his ears, only the shallow beating of his own erratic heart and ragged breath. Just why was he breathing so strangely? One would think he were having a heartattack!

The man slowly picked himself off the ground, fair skin showing bruising beneath tattered jeans, the ends tucked away into worn brown boots, along with a few cuts and scrapes as well. He observed himself, his own body looking much too foreign for his own comfort.

_Or..._

He held out his arms, finding them covered in an oversized, cream colored cardigan, a white button up shirt being worn underneath. At least, he assumed it was white. The way the sky seemed to go on in an endless gray, it was amazing he could even tell colors apart. His hands flexed slowly, an almost robotic action that felt strange and awkward to see, though after a few seconds, they finally began to function properly.

_Am I dreaming?_

Turning to face the town, he stood there for a long while merely observing the entrance. For such a small and rather slender creature, the road was much too large and spacious, the town looking even larger. But he couldn't stay there forever. He needed to find answers, and perhaps someone in town may be able to provide them to him. So with a deep breath, the man took his first shaky steps into the unknown.

_In fact..._

Many stores either had chains locking the doors shut, or were boarded up completely. His shoes echoed slightly in the vast emptiness, every step becoming more hesitant than the next. From the many glances into broken windows of the shops, he caught glimpses of auburn hair and frightened eyes, so painfully frightened that he himself found it to look pathetic. He looked so lost, so useless, and it finally became so unbearable that he just had to stop, hands clutching at his hair as he felt his sanity flee. Kneeling over, he breathed heavily, eyes shit tightly while an overwhelming urge to cry nagged at him.

Who _am I?_

No, he needed to stop. Answers. Yes, Answers are what he needs right now. No tears.

A deep breath was all that he needed to clear his mind as now a strange feeling made itself known inside the pocket of his pants. Rummaging through, he found a wallet, and quickly began to leaf through it's contents, finding what seemed to be a license under the name of—

_RRREEEOOOORRRREEEEOOORRRRREEEEOO_

A loud siren suddenly pierced through the empty town, cutting through the absolute silence with ease. He clutched at his ears, heart beating even harder than before. He felt a jolt in his chest, an absolutely _painful _jolt that left him gasping for air. Tears gathered in his eyes without his consent, blurring the already hidden boundaries even further, but he managed to lean against the brick building for support.

The sound was then dulled, slowly becoming a faint memory of a sound, dying down and becoming distorted by distance and power, going off key and hitting uncomfortably sharp notes that made the man want to cringe.

The silence returned, although this time...

He felt the wind caress his cheek faintly, inviting him to open his eyes.

The town, which was once empty, was now slowly being populated by lone stragglers. One by one they emerged from the fog, some limping, others practically dragging their feet on the ground, almost as if they had given up on trying.

The man took another deep breath, eyes catching sight of the license that he dropped on the floor during the sudden fright with the sirens. Kneeling once more, he picked up the small piece of plastic and turned it over in his hand. The picture revealed to be his own face, smiling brightly at the machine which took his picture. His birthdate, sex, and name written out in small letters were accompanied by his signature at the bottom. It read—

"Feliciano Vargas?" came his hoarse voice, light and absolutely foreign with a hint of an Italian accent to the words spoken. "Ve~... what a strange name."

* * *

**IM SO ORIGINAL HURHURHUR—*shot***

**Okay, before you all jump on me, this is not a Silent Hill crossover. It's different, I promise, it just kinda... feels like it... which was what I was going for~ :D**

**I really hope you enjoy this, since the idea is fresh in my head and even written down in my notes all planned out. It's gonna be great!**

**Now excuse me while I go cry over "Dementalia" *Gross sobbing while attempting to type next chapter***

**Please tell me what you guys think of the prologue! See you on the first chapter!**


End file.
